A Troll-Human and a Cherub-Troll
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Cronus stumbles onto Calliope's hideout by chance. The two hit it off instantly. Pointless fluff. Cronus X Calliope.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Homestuck but Hussie is cool about fanfiction so . . . you know the rest.

A/N: I was just having some intense feels about Calliope being alone and decided, "Hey Cronus is always alone and everything and he want's someone to be close to and its not perfect or anything but come on, am I the only one who's thought about this?" I know I might get some hate for this because a lot of people really seem to hate Cronus but come on guys, don't like don't read.

* * *

Cronus had decided to wander around the dream bubbles for a while out of boredom. He wasn't looking for anything particular, he just thought that a change a scenery would be nice. The dream bubble he and his friends usually stayed in was nice and all but if anybody spent a long enough time there it would start messing with your head. You could see everything that your friends remember from your old life but all together, overlapping. He had taken to occasionally wandering through random dream bubbles in an attempt to stay sane.

He noticed what looked like a giant white glowing swirl in the middle of what was otherwise only void and far off dream bubbles flickering in the distance. He had no reason not to go check it out. After all, he was already dead.

As he got closer he noticed a figure wearing mostly green sitting in the center. They appeared to notice him too and seemed to mess with their outfit quickly before he was close enough to see any defining features.

"Um, hello," a girl with a soft voice said as he came closer.

She looked like a troll girl around 7 sweeps old with short, curly, white hair and lime green swirls on her cheeks.

"Hey, wvhat are you doing out here all by yourself," he asked her with one eyebrow raised in question.

She looked away shyly, "Well, I can't really leave."

"By the wvay, I didn't knowv there wvere any trolls around other than the twvo main groups," he told her.

"Well I'm not really a troll," she confessed to him.

He smiled at her catching her off guard, "Hey that's cool, neither am I."

She smiled politely at him and asked, "What are you then?"

"I'm actually a 1950's human greaser," he said while flashing a smile at her.

She giggled, "What's that?"

Cronus smirked, "No wvait, I told you nowv you havwe to tell me wvhat you are."

She shuffled awkwardly, "I'm a cherub."

Cronus tilted his head in confusion, "You mean like that English guy that evweryone is talking about?"

She frowned, "Uh, yeah."

He put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her, "Hey, I'm sure you're a cool cat though."

She looked up at him in surprise at the sudden contact but didn't pull away.

"Anywvay, my name's Cronus Ampora, wvhat about you kitten?" he said while putting an arm around her shoulder and sitting down next to her.

She fidgeted nervously at the contact and name but shyly replied, "My name is Calliope."

He smiled at her, "Your name is really cool."

She stuttered a moment before finally asking, "So what did you mean about you being a human?"

Cronus looked at her with an almost serious expression, "You're actually interested?"

She nodded and looked at him expectantly so he began, "Wvell, I just feel like I should havwe been born human, like I wvas nevwer really meant to be a troll."

She nodded sadly, "I know how you feel."

Cronus then noticed part of her headband and some of her makeup smudging.

"Hey, could I see wvhat you really look like kitten?" Cronus asked her.

She frowned and despite the pet name that would have made her somewhat flustered even moments ago she responded, "I would really rather you didn't see what I look like without my cosplay."

"Wvhy?" he asked back.

"The way I look would likely repulse or frighten you," she said as she shuffled away from him slightly.

"Wvell, you didn't meet me wvhile I wvas trying to look human so howv are wve suppose movwe fowvard in this relationship if I don't evwen knowv wvhat you look like?" he asked while smiling in what he hoped was very charming manner.

"R-relationship?" she stuttered.

He smirked, "Wvhy not?"

She giggled lightly.

He slowly reached over giving her time to stop him and took her fake horns off.

"Nope, still cute," he told her.

She smiled at him but then frowned while taking off the rest of her cosplay.

He looked at her with the smirk gone.

"I . . . I warned you," she told him quietly.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

She stared at him in shock, "But I thought-"

His smirk was back and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Nope, you're still cute," he told her while pulling her closer.

"Oh my," she muttered while she rested her head against him.

* * *

A/N: And there, my first Homestuck fanfiction ever is now complete. It feels pretty fitting that it was today, check the post date if you didn't notice. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out especially since I don't usually do romance stuff. In fact this is the most fluff I have ever posted, hands down.

I know I didn't do the uppercase Us for Calliope but you wouldn't be able to hear that if you were talking like you would with Cronus' Ws and Vs . . . so that's why I did that.

Also, yes I know that it was a pretty sudden relationship with not all that much build up but you look me in the eyes and tell me you couldn't see this happening.

Happy Homestuck Day 2014 everyone.


End file.
